Disney's Five Nights at Freddy's (Tony Crynight)
Five Nights at Freddy's is an animated web-site created by Tony Crynight, an independent animator from Italy, inspired by Scott Cawthon's most popular Five Nights at Freddy's game. First it started as a little animation, but as the story progresses it becomes a little more interesting. Plot: In the Freddy Fazbera's Pizza, Foxy had fallen in love with Mangle and they decided to be in love, but Chica liked Foxy and to see that Foxy is with another one, for that reason it rages with Mangle and with a knife destroys to Mangle until leaving it shattered but alive. But then Chica reconsiders her mistakes and she along with Bonnie will try to amend Chica's mistake, but Mangle gets angry at what Chica did to her body and wants to collect revenge, that will make things difficult, but this story is not over yet. characters: Foxy: It is the main protagonist that appears in the series, appeared only in a part of the pizzeria, but soon it knew to Mangle and after that its life did not return to be the same one. You can see that sometimes it is usually hard thing with his friends, because after he saved Girl, he does not forgive her, he does it after Chica shows him his true intentions. But despite that he is a good friend. The person who gives the voice to this character is "Timberpuppers". Mangle: Mangle is the animatronico that is with Foxy, after that they fall in love, but that reason Girl gets angry with Mangle and is for that reason Chica destroys the body of Mangle. In the course of the episodes you can see that Mangle cares a lot for Foxy, although when he gets angry it is possible that he can hurt someone, he can even destroy someone as seen in the episode Mangle's revenge. The person who gives voice to Mangle is "Hayley Nelson". Chica: In her first appearance you can see that she is sad, because Foxy prefers another animatronica instead of her and that is why she destroys the body of Mangle, although the jealousy can dominate it to the point of hurting someone. She just wants to be a better person or rather a better animatronica. The person who gives the voice is "Nikki-chan". Bonnie: As you can see in the series, he has knowledge about the mechanism of animatronics, which is why Girl asks him for help repairing Mangle. You can see that she cares a lot about Chica, also you may be this character is like the "comic relief" series as it has some funny parts. The person who gives the voice is "Jonathan Jones" Freddy Fazbear: You can see Freddy to distant from others, since he always stops at the office and does not even go to help his "comrades" when they were in trouble, since he has access to the cameras could see what happened with Mangle, but still he did not help. I could see that Freddy had problems in the past at the pizzeria and will have to face them in the present. The person who gives the voice is also "Jonathan Jones". Springtrap: It is the main antagonist in the series, it is presented as a shadow, but after a few episodes does not reveal his name and also his story at the pizzeria, also tell us the plan he has been secretly planning long ago. Apparently I hate Freddy, but I did not hate him before the "accident." Like the previous two, the person who gives the voice is "Jonathan Jones". Fredbear: Fredbear used to be the leader of the pizzeria with Springtrap, but he had a problem when Freddy arrived at the pizzeria. After he spent the unconscious "accident" for a long time, but Springtrap made a plan for Fredbear to be in charge again at the pizzeria. He was also Springtrap's best friend. Even there is no person who gives the voice to this character. Trivia * Tony Crynight confirmed to be furry, that explains why it draws very well to the anthropomorphic animals, that and besides it has an OC Furry. * As the episodes progressed the creator of the series Tony Crynight wanted to put voices to his characters, so that they take more life. * The first of the episodes does not last a minute unlike the other episodes. * As the episodes last longer, the animator takes a little longer to make the episodes. * So far Fredbear is the only one who does not have a voice, for the moment. * The episode with more hits is the first episode of the series, with a total of 21 million visits, approximately. * Jonathan Jones is the voice of fours characters, who are: Springtrap, Freddy,Bonnie & Fredbear * The original name of the series is "Five Nights at Freddy's" but to differentiate it with the game the creator puts at the end of the title his user name that is "Crynight". Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney movies Category:Parody films